


Family

by reddies_spaghetti



Series: Domestic Reddie [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Eddie, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Papa Richie, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Richie and Eddie make an important decision





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the various domestic reddie fics I’ll be providing with you. Some will have the same characters, some won’t. This was cute as fuck to write so I hope you all enjoy! <3

“I want to adopt Oscar.”

Those were the first words that Richie spoke to his husband one rainy Saturday morning. They were lying in bed, the sound of the rain battering against the window while the rest of the house was silent. It was a little after seven-thirty, which meant that Oscar, their eight year old foster child, was still fast asleep in his bedroom.

He felt Eddie slowly turn to face him, propping his head up on his elbow as he focused on Richie’s expression, on how serious he was. “You do?” Eddie’s voice was soft, as though he had been thinking the same thing, yet was too scared to voice it.

“I’m serious. We’ve been fostering him for two years now. I love him, and so do you. I want to make him an official part of our family.” Normally, Richie would be the one with all the jokes and the light hearted comments. However right now, in that moment, he had never been more serious.

Richie watched as Eddie’s face turned from a serious frown, into a full blown wide smile, “I want that too, gosh I’ve wanted that ever since we laid eyes on him. I want to adopt him too.” He cleared his throat, reaching out to run a hand down Richie’s cheek. “We have to talk to Oscar about it though. We have to include him in this.”

“Of course. If Oscar doesn’t want us to be his forever home then, then no matter how much we love him, we’ll have to let him go,” Richie agreed, even though he felt his throat close up at the possibility of _not_ ****having Oscar in their family.

Two years ago, a few months shy of Richie’s 30th birthday, both Eddie and he had sat down to have a long in depth discussion about children. In the end, they had decided to foster, and no less than four months later, they were welcoming six year old Oscar into their home. He was shy, extremely quiet and had a love for music, which Richie was ecstatic about.

They never delved much into Oscar’s parents, but were made aware by the social worker that his mother was a substance abuser and his father was no longer in the picture. The details were listed in the file, but Richie had yet to read over them, even after two years the thought of reading about what his precious little boy had to endure wasn’t something he wanted to do.

Richie knew that Eddie had read the file, but he never spoke of it, and he knew that Eddie never _would_ speak of it. Not until Richie was ready.

“Richie, love, I don’t think we have to worry about Oscar not wanting to live with us,” Eddie reassured him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before rolling out of bed. “Do you want me to call Claire?” He asked as he padded to the bathroom. Claire was their social worker, a kind woman who had strongly believed that Oscar would be extremely happy in their home.

“Would you? I’ll go get Oscar up and get ready for breakfast.” As he spoke, Richie slid out of bed and over to the closet, pulling on some sweatpants and a worn t-shirt.

“Mhm, okay. I’ll make pancakes, they are his favourite,” Eddie hummed softly, pulling on his own clothes. Richie grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his husbands cheek before leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall to Oscars room.

Richie smiled softly as his eyes landed on the sleeping boy, curled up under the covers of his ‘Finding Nemo’ bed sheets. His heart grew ten times bigger and he walked slowly over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge, “Hey buddy, time to wake up,” he murmured, reaching out to lightly tap Oscars shoulder. Richie grinned as the boy stirred, making a noise as he reached a hand up to rub at his eyes.

“Richie?”

“Hey champ, Eddie’s gonna make pancakes. Your favourite. Don’t wanna miss that, huh?” Richie grinned and chuckled as Oscar jumped out of bed, pulling on his slippers. “Easy, don’t need to rush buddy.”

“Can we go to the park after breakfast?” Oscar asked, his bright blue eyes wide with hope. Richie reached out and ruffled his curly hair and nodded.

“Absolutely, we can do whatever you want to. It’s a Saturday after all!”

Oscar smiled wide with excitement and reached his hand out to take Richie’s, pulling him down the stairs towards the kitchen. Eddie was already there, pouring pancake syrup into the pan and swirling it around. Richie walked up behind him and pressed a kiss to his cheek as Oscar took a seat at the table.

“Morning boys!” Eddie called out, flipping the pancake in the pan like a pro. “Richie will you set the table please?”

“Got it! Oscar would you like to help?” At the question, Oscar jumped from his seat and held out his hands. Carefully, Richie placed the plates there and walked with him back to the table, setting them out at their respective seats. “Great job, buddy!”

Eddie slid the cooked pancakes onto a plate, sitting it in the middle of the table as a sign for Richie to help himself, and to put some onto Oscar’s plate. As he did so, Eddie poured out three glasses of orange juice before joining them at the table.

As usual, breakfast was a loud affair. Richie grabbed the syrup and created a funny face on the pancake, making Oscar giggle hysterically and Eddie roll his eyes with a fond smile. Though things carried on just as they always did, there was something new in the air, something hopeful.

“Hey, buddy?” Richie spoke up as he finished off his last piece of pancake. “Eddie and I, we wanna talk to you about something, if that’s okay?”

He had never been so nervous, the thought of Oscar saying no was too awful to even imagine. As the question left Richie’s lips, Oscars shoulders slumped and he looked up at them, “You want to take me back don’t you?”

Behind him, Richie heard Eddie choke on his orange juice in shock. He gave his husband a look, making sure he was okay, before he dropped to his knees in front of Oscar. “No! No, no, buddy, no we don’t want to take you back! We never want to take you back. We love you.”

“You don’t?” Oscar’s voice was so small, so scared that it caused tears to burn in the back of Richie’s eyes.

Luckily, Eddie had recovered from his coughing to take over, “Oscar, darling, of course we don’t want to take you back. You- you are the best thing that has ever happened to us and we love you so much.” He joined Richie on the floor and reached out to run his fingers through Oscars curls in a soothing way. “We wanted to talk to you about, about whether you wanted to stay with us forever?”

At that, Oscars eyes widened, “Forever?”  
 **“** How would you feel about that?” Richie asked softly. “How would you feel about calling Eddie daddy and me Pops, or papa, whichever you prefer really?”

The silence that hung in the air was deafening and Richie could hear his own heartbeat hammer against his chest. Oscar looked between the two of them a few times, until his frown turned into a wide smile. “You get to be my daddies? For real?”

Richie let out the breath he was holding and Eddie nodded from next to him, “Yeah, yeah we get to be your daddies.”

One moment they were apart, and the next they had their arms full of Oscar, hugging them tightly. “Yes, please. I would like that very much.”

“So would we buddy,” Richie murmured into his hair, meeting Eddie’s eyes to see they were full of tears. “So would we.”

After a few moments of holding onto each other, they parted and Richie picked Oscar up to sit him back on his seat. He watched as his legs swung between the gap, a wide smile on his lips. “Papa?” He called out, softly, as though he were testing the waters and Richie’s head shot up.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can we get a puppy?”

Both Richie and Eddie chuckled at that, meeting each other’s eyes, sharing a look of agreement.

“Anything you want, champ. Anything you want.”

Oscar could have asked for a pony, and Richie would have supplied it for him.

After all, they were family.


End file.
